


Bone Appetite: Short Stories To Sink Your Teeth Into

by Chocobohoney



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Here's some water for you thirsty bitches ;3, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobohoney/pseuds/Chocobohoney
Summary: ***WARNING EXPLICIT CONTENT***IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, DO NOT ENTER HERE!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!Within you'll find short stories, musings, and supplementals to slake your hunger or thirst between chapters of my other stories. May you find these drabbles pleasing to your palettes.Bone-Appetite!
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Burgerpants/Nice Cream Vendor (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Underfell Papyrus (Fang)

**Author's Note:**

> EXPLICIT CONTENT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be attempting to update this weekly.

Papyrus was bone tired. All he wanted to do was go back to bed as he looked at the clock in his living room which read 2:21am, but the insistent knocking, nay pounding on his front door was enough to wake the proverbial dead (though he honestly couldn’t figure out how his lazybones brother was able to sleep through that, and everything else for that matter). His keen intellect, however, knew that the only reason anyone would be laying fist-to-door this late was most likely due to an emergency or disaster; he was the Chief of Police after all. So, the tall scarred skeleton tightened his black, terry cloth bathrobe and made his way to the front door of his home, grumbling and growling as he went.

The nerve of whomever it was waking him at that stars-forsaken hour! He was going to give them quite the verbal lashing!  
A brief glance out his window revealed a familiar vehicle parked haphazardly in his driveway, it was yours and he immediately had to tamp down the surge of panic that suddenly flared to life in his soul, instantly snuffing out his previous vexation. He was The Great and Terrible Papyrus, once the Lieutenant of the Royal Guard turned badass cop and he needed to keep calm, but nevertheless he quickened his pace; even though you were his datemate, you never showed up without first calling or texting him, so this must have been bad to have shown up out of nowhere in the middle of the night.

The second he got within 10 feet of his front door he could hear you weeping, and the sounds of a baby wailing in terror as you pounded your fist against his door. He practically leaped the distance, almost tearing the door off its hinges, and sure as hell there you were only the sight of you and the state you were in filled him with equal parts horror and rage. Your beautiful, soft hair was disheveled, a bruise had already begun to darken your left, tear-streaked cheek, and by the looks of it someone had torn part of your coat sleeve. The baby you held, your infant niece Bailey was sobbing uncontrollably, wrapped in what was obviously your couches throw blanket.

“I’m s-s-o sorry, P-Papyrus.” You sobbed, clutching the bawling child closer to your chest.  
“I didn’t kn-know what else to d-do.”  
Instantly he brought you inside and out of the snow pulling you tight to his body, his sharp, blazing ruby eye lights doing a quick scan of his driveway before pushing the door shut and locking it behind him. He held you and the baby close, tucking you both into the safety of his arms.

“YOU’RE SAFE NOW, MY DARLING. THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WON’T LET ANYTHING HARM EITHER OF YOU.” He soothed.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BOTH?” His voice, while gentle, held a commanding tone; he NEEDED to know what had been done to you that had caused you to flee your apartment with the baby in the middle of the night on roads that were icier than hell.

“It was Adrian!” The moment Papyrus heard that human males name slip passed your lips he almost roared, but kept his jaws sealed tight; you were his first priority and his rage could wait.

“He s-showed up drunk to my a-apartment and broke in. He…he tried to rape me, Papyrus! He…he…he s-said he was going to rape and kill me, and take B-b-bailey!” You sobbed, fresh tears cascading down your face. Adrian, that beast, that slime, that pile of utter refuse was Bailey’s biological father who had no parental rights to the child as he had signed off on her shortly after she had been born to your big sister, Sasha.

Sadly, Sasha had been killed in a car accident on her way to work one morning when Bailey was only 3 months old leaving you, her only living relative to care for and raise the child. It was a few months after Papyrus and you had started dating that the bastard had showed up in your lives demanding he be given custody of a child he hadn’t even cared existed until after he found out Sasha had left a sizeable inheritance to you, so long as you had Bailey in your care.

“I f-f-fought him off! I hit his head with m-my alarm clock, g-grabbed the baby and tried to escape. He managed to grab a hold of m-me as I was running out the door, r-ripped my sleeve but I kicked him in the g-groin...” Your voice broke, ending in a soul-wrenching sob that truly shook your skeleton beau to his core.

“I HAVE YOU DARLING, JUST BREATHE FOR ME, NICE AND SLOW. THAT RAPSCALLION WON’T TOUCH YOU, OR THE BABY EVER AGAIN. I’LL MAKE SURE OF IT.” This was no idle threat, this was a promise. Papyrus might have been the Chief of Police, but he wasn’t opposed to dispatching scum like Adrian who too often got to walk because the law wasn’t always Just, or right.

Papyrus pulled you further into the house, turning on a lamp in his living room as he did sitting you gently on the plush couch there. He was just about to go and wake his brother while you soothed the baby, when who should appear but the monster himself. Sans was tiredly rubbing his eye sockets, eye lights blurry as he zombie walked out of his bedroom, his messy red tank top and scrubby black shorts rumpled from sleep.

“what’s goin’ on boss? why do i hear…” Sans never finished his sentence. His eye lights went out the second he saw you and the baby and the state you were in.

“what. the. hell. happened.” He bit out barely containing the rage he felt rise up in his soul, his left eye glinting red with the snap of his jaw. Sans was fond of you and Bailey; you were Papyrus datemate, and both you and your niece made his cranky little brother happy, which was a huge plus in his book. 

You were warm and kind to both him and Paps, but you were also equally brave considering all that life had handed you, and the older skeleton greatly respected that having gone through almost the exact same thing himself long ago; he also had a soft spot for kids, something he would never openly admit, and he found that Bailey had him wrapped around her little finger with every coo and cherubic giggle she let out. To see the both of you in such distress especially with that shiner discoloring your soft, human flesh, oh boy; Whoever did this was going to have a bad time, a real bad time.

A soft sob escaped you snapping the shorter skeleton back out of his rage, and his expression softened to one of deep concern, blazing left eye light snuffing out as quickly as it had been summoned. He unconsciously stepped closer towards where you sat rocking her, doing your best to quiet her cries as well as your own.

“what happened?” He asked again, his deep voice sounding far calmer than it had seconds before. Papyrus' seething, scarred skull filled his view. He pulled his brother back into the hall just out of earshot of his datemate and Sans knew in his bones what was coming; felt like the underground all over again.

“THEY ARE BOTH SAFE AT THIS MOMENT, AND THAT’S ALL THAT MATTERS.” His brother's voice was low, not quite as growley, but he could hear the strain in his siblings tone at suppressing his own anger; he didn’t want to further upset you or Bailey by hearing what he was about to say.

“BUT, I NEED YOU TO GO TO HER APARTMENT. SCOPE IT OUT. BRING BACK SOME OF THE BABY’S SUPPLIES IF THE BASTARD IS NOT THERE. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THINGS FOR (Y/N); SHE ALREADY HAS A DRAWER IN MY QUARTERS WITH THE ITEMS SHE NEEDS.”

“an’ if the fuckwit is still there…?” Sans barely hid the snarl in his voice, every fiber of his being wanting, no, NEEDING the bastard to still be lurking about the apartment so he could…deal with him.

“YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, BROTHER. BUT MAKE DOUBLY SURE NOT TO GET CAUGHT, AND DON’T KILL THE BASTARD.” Papyrus practically whispered but his intent, and the severity behind it, was crystal clear.  
Sans grinned a humorless, shark-toothed smile as his left eye flared to life.

"you got it, boss." He growled before vanishing into thin air, leaving his scowling brother behind to tend to his datemate and her precious charge.


	2. Underswap Sans (Skippy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!
> 
> READER BEWARE!

“MWEH HEH HEH! I’M GOING TO GOBBLE YOU UP, MY PEACH!” Sans sockets glowed back at you in the darkness, stars shining where his usual eye lights were as his bright blue ecto-tongue licked over his grinning teeth. A phalangy ghosted over your lips as he pressed you against the door to your bedroom. You’d just gotten home from your shift, which had been positively grueling. Your boss had been riding your crews ass to pick up the slack the other shift had left for you all, and you couldn’t leave until everything was 100% done which meant you were late, very late in getting home.  
You were less than enthused about the situation, and while your work effort was still top notch your attitude suffered; you were a very grumpy lady and you knew you’d need some kind of way to release your pent up frustrations when you got home...Would that you had someone to help you with that…

A devilish smile had bowed your lips at the thought of who that someone might be.

You had made it a point to text your husbone on your second break that you were going to be late and miss dinner, and that your temperament was running a little...hot; he assured you that all was well in that regard.

LoverBones: It’s ok, babe! I’ll just make sure to save your portion of supper for when you get home. And weather permitting, I’ll be having you for dessert.

You’d given a half-hearted chuckle when you’d read his message, but you knew Sans wasn’t teasing about you being his after-dinner-sweet; he could easily read between the lines and knew exactly what his Peach needed.

The moment you’d gotten home, you were surprised by the quietness of it; no signs of your brother-in-law Papyrus, or your husbone that you could see, or hear. All the lights were turned off, and in the gloom you had seen a trail of your favorite scented candles leading towards your bedroom filling the air with their spicy-sweet scent. With a sly grin and a hungry lick of your lips you’d made your way up to your bedroom eager to see just what was in store for you; dinner could wait. You were hungry for something…else, and that’s when he had lunged at you from the shadows like a starving beast, laughing his signature laugh.

He leaned his skull towards you, his blue, glowing tongue snaking out to tease your lips until they were parted enough for him to dive in and taste you, expertly sucking and nibbling until you were practically drunk from his kisses. You felt a set of digits dance up under your shirt reaching for your bras front release clasp, and with little effort Sans had the buttons undone freeing your breasts with a bounce; you had ceased wearing the back fastening bras as your “Master” did not care for how difficult they were to undo, even for one as dexterous as him. He quit enjoyed watching how your tits fell out of these particular pretties, said they made you look more like the treat you were; those were his favorite snacks he’d once told you, second only to the treasure that lay between your thighs.

“MMMMMM…” He moaned into your mouth as you felt the smoothed bones of his hand cup your soft, round flesh, and a finger tip began to rub at one of your sensitive, stiffening nipples causing your cunt to clench. You could feel from the moment of that first flick the burst of fire that flared out from your nether region, and the sensation of your lower half preparing itself for the events to come.

You stifled a whimper, and then instantly regretted doing so.

Sans parted from your kiss, his eye lights smoldering in the darkness, casting a soft glow onto the rest of his handsome skull.

“DON’T YOU DARE KEEP QUIET.” He growled out his command, before taking a deep, long inhale through his nasal cavity, grinning like the cat that stole the cream as the scent of your arousal washed over him. You were helpless to obey him.

“I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU SCREAM, MY DARLING MATE.” He panted into the soft shell of your ear.  
“I’M GOING TO TOUCH EVERY INCH OF YOU… MAKE YOU WRITHE.” His baritone voice was low in your ear sending shudders down your spine, and you found yourself slipping your own hands under Sans blue bandanna to touch his cervical vertebrae. You slid your fingers from his C1 all the way up to his 1st Atlas, tracing a path along the underside of his jaw in juuuuust the right way…  
He practically growled into your neck, panting harder as you teased that erogenous zone without mercy.

That lasted only a few seconds before he snatched you up in his arms playfully throwing you into the soft, sweet smelling blankets on your bed and proceeded to peal the sweat-damp clothes off of your body with the speed and grace of his sublime dexterity. It never ceased to amaze you how intense he was, how smooth this funny bones of yours could be, especially when compared to his brother, Papyrus; stand the two side-by-side in any social situation and you would think that it would be Papyrus who was the smooth-as-hell one, and his big brother Sans would have been the awkward duck…but the universe was funny like that.

However, considering how well you knew them both by this point it wasn’t hard to surmise how very different they would be from each other as far as sex went. Papyrus, for all his outwardly chill attitude, was always a nervous fella in social settings. But when he could truly let his guard down around those he trusted, like you and Sans, he was relaxed to the point of almost being a total slug. If you had to venture a guess, he’d definitely be the kind of bed mate that would take it slow, and languid-like: The Proverbial Lazy Lover. Your husband on the other hand…

The feeling of eager, warm digits pulling your shirt and undone bra over your head, trailing lingering caresses along your naked flesh, and following an invisible path from your breasts to the apex of your legs snapped your focus back to the situation you were presently in. A single phalangy dipped slowly, slithering past the hem of your panties and in between your silken folds made slick by the need that pooled there, and a deep chuckle was heard above your head as that bony finger found your most sensitive nub.

Sans tip gently swiped at it, and an electrical shock zipped up your spine and down to your toes; the bastard was using his magic!

“Ooooooooh my god!” You groaned out, looking up into the inky darkness to confirm what you already knew. His left eye was burning with magic, cyan-blue flames licking his socket with a delicious intensity that illuminated his lust-filled face with dancing shadows, and somehow further enhancing his already sexy skull.

“Th-th-that’s cheating, S-s-s-sans!” You stammered through gritted teeth as he sent another pulse of his magic coursing along your sensitive nerves. 

“CHEATING? THE MAGNIFICENT SANS DOES NOT CHEAT. I’M SIMPLY MAKING SURE YOU’RE READY FOR THE MAIN EVENT, MY DARLING MATE.”

Another jolt sent you arching off the bed, fists bunching in the sheets, a mewling scream torn from your throat as that tingling sensation swept over your body like a tidal wave. But, just as quickly, the feeling was gone, along with his teasing fingertip; you felt him languidly, agonizingly, remove his hand from your lacy drawers leaving you feeling bereft and needy. Sans chuckling baritone voice filled the room, and in the gloom you heard the rustling of his clothes as he stripped off his garments, the sounds of his movements telegraphed to your ears.

“I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ALL DAY, MY PEACH.” He sighed lustily, and the weight of his body shifted the bed suddenly as he made his way back to you.

“BUT, BEFORE WE CONTINUE, I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, NEED TO HEAR THEM. WHAT ARE THE SAFE WORDS?”

Ah, yes! Your code words! Sans had made absolutely certain that while you “played” together, that you had the ability to slow down, or stop things if you weren’t comfortable, and the codes were Law. The two of you had decided on using the weather for your safe words as it was easy enough to memorize, and you both realized it could even be used outside the bedroom in any situation without alerting anyone else as to what was really being said; it had come in handy on more than one occasion to be sure.

You felt a tender brush of fingertips caress your face, and the feather-light touch of his teeth to your forehead; a reverent kiss that lingered.

“TELL ME, MY LOVE, WHAT ARE OUR WORDS?” He whispered into your hair, his voice a rumbling purr.

“Our safe words are ‘Sunny’ for Good, ‘Cloudy’ for slow down, and ‘Stormy’ for stop.” Your sound wavered a little from your barely contained excitement.

“SO, WHEN I ASK YOU, MY DELICIOUS PEACH, WHAT THE WEATHER IS…?”

Another sweet caress trailed down your neck, tracing a pathway across your clavicle, back and forth a couple times tickling you and making your skin prickle. You could feel his breath, hot but pleasant teasing your hairline where he inhaled your scent again. You felt him wrap a cloth, his bandana by the feel of it, and he promptly tied your wrists above your head to the headboard of your bed.

“Sunny.” You exhaled, your body suddenly shivering with anticipation, wanting, no, NEEDING him to take you for a ride, especially after such an aggravating day; the feel of your bound wrists, the cool air wafting over your lifted breasts was enough to drive you mad!

“GOOD. THAT’S MY GIRL.” You could hear the grin in his tone as you felt Sans shift into a sitting position, the glow of his prominent member lighting up his hip bones tantalizingly.

“NOW, MY DARLING WIFE. LET US COMMENCE WITH OUR…PLAY. OPEN THAT MOUTH OF YOURS WIDE. MWEH HEH HEH!"  
As your Master commanded, you obeyed without question spreading your luscious thighs apart; your "mouth" was oh so ready for him.

He smiled, lascivious and cocky as he grabbed hold of your hips, his glowing tip poised and dripping as he moved you into position. 

"SAY, 'AAH'." He growled.  
The second he slid in, burying himself to the hilt, a moan was torn from your throat.

"Aaaaaaahooooooooooh! Sans!" You cried out. The skeleton purred wickedly above you as his tongue lolled out between those pearly whites of his.

"GOOD GIRL." He praised, pulling out until he was just barely at your entrance before slamming himself back into you, HARD.  
You could already feel the days frustrations melting away with every bed-shaking thrust.

What a perfect way to relax...


End file.
